cursed_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Thistletoe
Appearance Tan and black tabby tom with amber eyes and a white paw. He is rather lanky and with an angular face. Book Appearance The Cursed Blood In the Prologue, Thistleote is coming back from the halfmoon meeting of the other medicine cats, thinking of his adopted apprentice, Birdwing, of StreamClan. He acknowledges that if they weren't medicine cats, he'd be inclined to take her on as a mate, but pities her for having her mentor die when she was merely an apprentice. His mother, Thrushnight, shows him the visions of the cursed blood kittens, and he rushes back to camp to warn Halfstar. In Chapter One Hootsong mentions that she has to bring Owlkit to Thistletoe, as her son has been sick for too long. He is heard sounding an alarm as he darts into camp with his fur bushed out and eyes looking panicky. He cries for Halfstar, saying his mother's name as he forces himself into the leader's den. Thistletoe is explained to be Underwater's sister, and that his mother, Thrushnight, died having his sister and littermates. In Chapter Three Ivyleaf is ordered to check in with Thistletoe as it is revealed she is expecting a litter. He then takes a look at Owlpaw as the tom becomes over exerted and his asthma acts up upon exploring the territory. In Chapter Four he cuffs Maplepaw in the nose before he knows it's her, yowling that there was nothing me he could do for Owlpaw's scarred lungs, as the cure for kitten-cough had been destroyed and ordered to leave her kit alone, thinking that she was Hootsong. He poked his head out of his den to glower at her, and then later slid out and touched his nose to her head, apologizing. When Maplepaw asked what kitten-cough was, he explained that it was a disease otherwise known as asthma to kittypets, and is unable to be cured without the help of the Furless. Maplepaw then asks how Owlpaw is, and wants to see him, but Thistletoe refuses her entry, saying what he needed now was rest. He comments dryly that he is worsening because he's stressing about not being able to get better for Hootsong. He quickly corrects himself and says he doesn't mean to bad-mouth the queen, it's just that she's asking for miracles of StarClan. When Maplepaw asks if it was their fault, Thistletoe presses his muzzle to her shoulder in comfort before rubbing his chin on the top of her head. He says it's not anyone's fault, and that she needed to train and grow strong as to encourage her brother, so that he will want to get better as well. He gives her a purr as she lopes away and then goes back into his den after promising that if Owlpaw feels better he'll let her and Cinderpaw in to see the tom apprentice. In Chapter Five Owlpaw took leaves from Thistletoe's stores to help heal his sister. He said that the medicine cat had taught him the basics when he had been curious. Thistletoe is one of the few cats remaining in camp while the skirmish on the Battle Territory was taking place. When the warriors return, he calls to Owlpaw to help him with the basics. Thistletoe rushes to help treat Whorlface. In Chapter Six Maplepaw cries for Thistletoe to help her brother who started having an episode during the Gathering. He rushes to the apprentice's side with the GustClan medicine cat following him, and he pressed his ear to his chest to try to hear what was bothering him. The other tom helped to try to clear his throat, and then confirmed that there was nothing blocking his airway. Thistletoe snarled that the StarClan-foresaken asthma won't go away before he told Halfstar that NightClan needed to leave, to which the leader agreed. He made Halfstar stop frequently on the journey back so that he could check Owlpaw's breathing, also saying that the others could go on ahead, but Halfstar wouldn't allow that. In Chapter Seven Hootsong stated that it was lucky Thistletoe had borage to activate her milk glands so she could feel Ivyleaf's litter. In Chapter Eight Thistletoe asks what happened when Maplepaw collapsed into a nest, asking if it had been a fox due to the smell. He nosed her pelt and placed his paw atop hers, causing her to flinch. He corrects himself, realizing a sprain and reassures the distraught Maplepaw. He asks Whorlface if there were any other injuries, and she hints that there was a death, to which Thistletow quickly picks up on. He asks Cinderpaw to stay so that Maplepaw could be eased with the shock, and the apprentice agrees. In Chapter Ten Thistletoe ordered Whorlface to stay in camp to not damage the new, thin skin that has just now grew back. Maplepaw decides it may be time to talk to the medicine cat after her dreams, and goes to his den. He's angrily putting back leaves and berries, complaining that he had to take out his entire stock for a battle that didn't happen. When he noticed that Maplepaw was there, he ordered her to help him put things back in their place. She chases down one of his berries that he had scattered in frustration until she asked him about Owlpaw. Thistletoe sighs and said that she's wanting to know if he hates her for what happened. She confides in him that he sent her a nightmare, and Thistletoe gave a nod of understanding. He reveals he spoke to Owlpaw, and that the tom doesn't hate her, rather he's worried about her. Thistletoe turns to face Maplepaw and says that she has a dark path ahead of her, and she needs to be clever in avoiding it. Maplepaw states that she doesn't want to have deformed kittens, and Thistletoe stares at her in horror. He shoves her out of his den with the demand that she goes to Halfstar immediately. In Chapter Eleven Maplepaw acknowledges that she didn't go back to the medicine den afterward. As leafbare strikes he begs his Clanmates to be careful of what they eat and stresses about his wilting store of herbs. In Chapter Twelve Maplecrow orders her sister to call Thistletoe, and the medicine cat bursts into the Burial Marsh only to see Maplecrow trying to help Halfstar breathe. He takes over, wiping froth away from the leader's mouth with some moss and then orders for Cinderbush to not touch the moss when she buries it. He later says that nothing could be done to save Halfstar, and Family Tree Trivia * He was named Thistletoe for his one tan toe in his white paw. * Thistletoe was incredibly fond of Maplecrow, often thinking of her as a daughter. * He agreed to take Blackpaw on as an apprentice early due to her mystical ability. * He trained a StreamClan medicine cat, but due to StreamClan tradition, he did not name her. If he did, he would've called her Birdstream. * Thistletoe is not close to his sister, Underwater. * He had asked Blackberry to never tell him when he would die, and she kept the promise. * He is one of the only cats who murdered another in all the Clans. ** He is one of the cats who took part in the killing of Archstar, removing the twisted leader of his final life.